Optica
|gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Tan |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation=S.M.S.B. member |era=NoHead era |family members=*Ralphie (father) *Cleo (mother) |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters=Baby Intelligence |apprentices=}} Optica (b. 11 January, 2020) was a female mutant who served the S.M.S.B. Biography Early life Optica was born an only child to Ralphie and Cleo on 11 January, 2020. Her given name is unknown. She was very intelligent and prematurely discovered she was a mutant possessing Hyper Vision, much to the utter shock of both herself and her parents. They even gave her a bib as a token of their appreciation and awe. Overjoyed, Optica began carrying around wherever she went, even to the bathroom, even if she wasn't wearing it. Second NoHead War Losing her father When Optica was three months old, Ralphie was afflicted with a severe illness related to diabetes. His condition finally began to improve, and Cleo brought Optica to NYC Hospital to greet her father and help comfort him as he was making a recovery from his affliction. However, he unexpectedly constricted a heart attack and died right before Optica's eyes. Cleo had not expected Optica to fully comprehend what was going on and her daughter rationalized that she had merely expected her to begin crying. Optica's real reaction was busting out of her mother's arms and fleeing the hospital impulsively. She outran several doctors and even went as far as to wound one, irrationally assuming the large men chasing her wanted to hurt her brutally, when their intentions were to prevent her from getting lost. Optica continued running until she was out of breath, and eventually hitched a ride on a public bus. On the way, she realized she had made the largest mistake of her short and uneventful life: the circumstances of her permanent and self-induced, albeit unintentional role she had played in losing her precious mother, Cleo, who she rationalized would never find her now. This imbued her with incredible guilt and self-loathing. Joining the S.M.S.B. Eventually, Optica met the members of the S.M.S.B. while they were on the run. Optica began bonding with them and accompanied them on their travels while they sought their Master, Baby Intelligence, who had unintentionally abandoned them. Initially, Optica's traveling companions considered it to be unusual, in a negative way, to cling to her bib "like a lifeline". However, they became more accepting of it when they learned why she was so afraid of losing it — it was the last remnant of the life she craved to have back. When the traveling party successfully found Baby Intelligence with fellow member Lindsay Kellerman, it was revealed that they had ideally been seeking each other out. Optica met Baby Intelligence in the flesh. The others explained that they had already had ample time bonding with Optica, and asked if she could become an S.M.S.B. member. Baby Intelligence said it was a possibility and proceeded to pull her aside to question her. Her answers proved to be satisfactory, so he accepted her companionship, albeit for an indefinite period of time. Optica also met Ammon Dorber, Bruce Wright, and the latter's friend Kathrine Quintan. However, she did not take kindly to Quintan because she had antagonized her about being an "official" superhero. Optica then spotted a cadet named Dolly examining her bib, which she had been looking for. Determined not to lose her most prized possession due to its connection with her parents, Optica confronted Dolly and demanded she give it back, but Dolly refused and held it over her head telling her to come get it. Optica attacked her and the two fought, but just as Dolly was winning, Baby Intelligence intervened and broke it up. He demanded she explain herself, and Optica said she was furious because Dolly stole her bib. However, Dolly also apologized, claiming she had taken the joke too far by goading Optica into fighting her physically. Baby Intelligence told her that all the fighting in the solar system could not solve minor problems, and consoled her to work harder to control her emotions. Battle of the Golden Gates During the Battle of the Golden Gates, Lindsay Kellerman was charged with keeping Optica safe. They met up with Baby Intelligence after he managed to open the gates and place gauntlets on the gates one-by-one. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence stepped in front of Optica, who was formally knighted by him and was officially declared as a member of the S.M.S.B., much to her delight. While the S.M.S.B. made camp, Optica accidentally got her legs stuck inside a spring somehow, so she had to bunny-hop all the way to the tent so someone could get her free. Telekinibabe was the first to step forward and he managed to pull Optica free. Battle of Yellowstone Optica then realized her bib had fallen out of her hand when she had spotted the elevator, and rushed to reclaim it, despite the advice of her fellow freedom fighters. Optica fought through all the Rockets, easily subduing them before they had a chance to fight back. She eventually found it lying on the floor and proceeded to focus her efforts on regrouping with the others. Nepal Optica accompanied Baby Intelligence after he and Lindsay Kellerman sought out Natalie K. Wagner, as Wagner was mere hours from going into labor. Along with several of Wagner's friends, Optica helped her through it, to the best of her abilities. The next challenge After getting the article, the S.M.S.B. immediately went to stop the Lunch Money Bandit. When they finally found him in the Third NoHead Base, they were forced to bypass several exhausting barriers and they were picked off one-by-one, leaving only Baby Intelligence and Force Baby to locate him without Optica's help. The Lunch Money Bandit fled and faked his own death. Satisfied, Baby Intelligence called the group away. Thinking the group had won, Optica left with the others. The home stretch Shortly afterwards, Baby Intelligence left Optica under Force Baby's charge while he made haste to the New Police Station. Finding her mother After going on an adventure with her friends to reverse time itself, Optica still remembered her experiences in the alternate timeline. Her memories there led her to finally forgive herself for what she had done to both her mother and her own being. She loudly declared her newfound self-acceptance to Baby Intelligence. Very moved by this, Hardy acknowledged that she had just encouraged him to accept his own identity for what it was. Sebiscuits Cardarphen suggested Optica simply hire a detective to seek out her mother's whereabouts. Wishing she had thought of that, she cited that while perhaps she should have been looking for work to earn money rather than joining Baby Intelligence, she didn't regret her time as a superhero at all. Optica did as Cardarphen suggested and she went home safely with Cleo. Ten years later, Master Intelligence suspected she might have enrolled at Superhero School, but Baby Strength claimed he had never seen her there as of his second year. Alternate timeline Life on the run During the skirmish in the City Volcano, Baby Intelligence was pushed into a vat of lava by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. He did not survive. Devastated by the loss of their Master, Optica, Hardy, Telekinibabe, Kellerman, Baby Strength, and Force Baby were forced on the run and branded as criminals by the new regime the NoHeads had created. When they recovered a Time Machine, they arranged to fix it so they could alter the timeline and bring about a brighter future that the NoHeads had no control or influence over. They initially fell into a stalemate, as they did not have the means to fix the machine and they did not know who to trust. However, their hopes were renewed when they encountered a young man who took them to get something to eat and then they met Victoria's Militia, a secret organization determined to overthrow the NoHeads. They eventually took refuge with Jena Kamen for a short period of time. Reversing time In the center of the city, Sebiscuits Cardarphen prepared to kill Kellerman, but then Telekinibabe and Optica emerged and killed Black's guards, prompting her to flee. Telekinibabe escorted Kellerman outside through a crack in the wall and they boarded a ship and fled. Rendezvousing in the grass, Optica learned that a man named Chris Walker had been slain and grimly deduced that the viewers had rebelled and been massacred. Kellerman realized they were ready to go, but they agreed not to leave Hardy to die. Together, they reluctantly proceeded into the tower with Quintan driving the Time Machine. An entity of sorts named Dark Baby Intelligence emerged and killed Baby Strength and threatened to make the others slaves if they did not surrender to Annabeth Black, Pythoman, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Kellerman defied them and Optica fled into the Time Machine, which took off to present day. Physical description Optica is a beautiful girl with brown hair and protuberant brown eyes. Her face, which she claims she inherited from her mother, is very round, even for an infant. She wears a bib around that has the words "perfect in every way" sewn on it. Personality and traits As she is only three months old, Optica is very naive and incapable of understanding simple concepts such as what a thumbs-up gesture means. Despite possessing a heart of gold, she displayed an impulsive streak throughout her youth: Optica burst out of her mother's arms and fled the hospital, irrationally assuming the doctors chasing her wanted to hurt her brutally, not prevent her from getting lost. On the other hand, she suffered from a great deal of tragedy throughout her life, and this had a marked effect on her personality: The circumstances of her permanent and self-induced, albeit unintentional role she had played in losing her precious mother Cleo imbued her with incredible guilt and self-loathing. Optica not only regarded herself as callously deserting her family that loved, fed, and cared about her (rather than the unforeseen accident it was), but as evil and prone to hurting herself without justification. Even after finding a new family in the S.M.S.B., Optica was still very insecure, confused, and unable to truly love herself until the events she experienced in an alternate timeline and still remembered vividly led her to finally forgive herself for what she had done to both Cleo and herself. Her newfound self-acceptance encouraged Hardy to accept himself for who he was, also. In spite of the depression and instability she endured in her youth, Optica maintained a very soulful and selfless personality and was extremely considerate of other people and sensitive to their feelings and emotions. She possessed a great deal of heart, strengths, and courage. She was naturally ambitious, and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Optica also has a lot of persistence and is very considerate of others. Optica had a tendency to bond with people rather quickly, a trait noted by Baby Strength. She is also very protective of her bib that was given to her by her parents. This was shown numerous times when she attempted to assault a Police Grand Army cadet who took it as a mean joke, and when during the Battle of Yellowstone, when Optica nearly got herself killed by rushing back into the elevator just to retrieve the article of clothing. Being a memento of her parents and the one possession she could truly claim as her own, it is quite understandable why Optica was so protective and possessive of her bib. Powers and abilities Optica possessed a power called Hyper Vision, allowing her to see things that are very far away. However, she cannot see in a different spectrum of light, nor can she detect invisibility, which is either impossible or simply too advanced for her. She never had much time to train in martial combat, but she still survived the full wrath of the Battle of Yellowstone. Optica's early hardships granted her an immense willpower. She demonstrated her incorruptible spirit and morals by joining Baby Intelligence, as she was determined solely to right as many wrongs as possible, and was later flexible enough to adopt a broader view on life. Indeed, it was this incorruptible willpower that induced Hardy to be like her by accepting his own identity. Possessions Optica had a bib given to her as a token of appreciation from her parents. It had the words "perfect in every way" sewn on it. She was very protective of it; when a bully took it, she attempted to beat her up, and when she lost it on the battlefield, she risked her life to retrieve it. Relationships Baby Intelligence , her master.]] Optica heard of Baby Intelligence when she met the other members of the S.M.S.B. After the superhero successfully located his friends, Optica finally met him. The others explained that she had been with them for a while, and asked if she could become an S.M.S.B. member as they had become quite attached to her. Baby Intelligence said it was a possibility and proceeded to pull her aside to question her. Her answers proved to be satisfactory, so he accepted her companionship for the time being. The two formed a close father-daughter bond as Baby Intelligence tried to help her open up more. He even defended her from her self-hatred when she revealed her part in losing her parents, looking solemn when she stated that he had "never met someone you can't have mercy on", referring to herself. His empathy and compassion made her feel stronger, and ultimately caused her to transform her shame into guilt and accept herself for who she was. In the end, Baby Intelligence found it hard to let her go, but he still allowed her to go home with her mother. Behind the scenes Optica's eyes are described as "protuberant". While this may be a side effect of her mutantry, it is never confirmed to be. On 19 April, 2019, D. Isaac Thomas took several photos, with his cell phone, of the six-month-old daughter of a friend of his former stepfather who, like him, enjoyed cartooning. He stated that he planned on using these photos to model Optica's physical appearance. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2 foot individuals Category:2020 births Category:American individuals Category:Battle of the Eastern Field participants Category:Born in January Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Individuals with Hyper Vision Category:Mutants Category:Only children Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Time travelers Category:Commuters